


Don't touch me!

by kkukkungichokkomi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Love, M/M, X-Ray - Freeform, changki is real :B, changki rise, if you can call it angst xD, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi
Summary: Kihyun gets mad at Changkyun for a silly betrayal but they end up cuddling to sleep.





	Don't touch me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was inspired by X-Ray's 5th episode to write this xD  
> It's a little short but I hope you like it ^^  
> I know, I've been updating a lot xD hahaha I hope you don't get tired of my stories :P  
> Thanks for the support <3  
> I appreciate all the comments in my other stories ^^

Kihyun couldn’t believe what Changkyun did to him. He felt extremely betrayed as they headed to their next location to keep on filming X-Ray’s 5th episode. Hyungwon wasn’t in a better state; they both thought Changkyun was on their side but he left with Minhyuk and, even if they didn’t go anywhere, the vocalist felt hurt. “I can’t believe he did that” he angrily repeated and Hyungwon sighed.

“Me neither” the tall one combed his styled hair and fixed his gray suit. “I thought he wanted to team up with us!” Hyungwon shook his head in disbelief and, before they could complain more, the driver stopped. “I’m glad we took their money” he smiled evilly but Kihyun was seriously pissed off at his boyfriend. They always teamed up together and they never betrayed each other though Changkyun did it. Minhyuk had been all day long bothering them and trying to steal money from them but the main vocal never suspected anything from his lovely boyfriend. __‘I’m not gonna talk to him, he deserves to suffer’__  his mind was on fire and his white shirt suddenly felt too tight around his neck. He walked by Hyungwon’s side until they reached the main door where Jooheon, Wonho and Shownu were standing.

“Where are Minhyuk and Changkyunnie?” Wonho asked and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Probably walking to get here because they don’t have any money left” he couldn’t control his anger but the others just laughed, thinking it was his evil way of getting revenge. It was his revenge though just a tiny part of it. Changkyun would see; Kihyun wanted to make sure he regretted it. “Let’s get in, they can come later” he said and the staff members prepared everything inside. They pushed the glass doors open and entered the place. Some of the members made funny faces while doing it but Kihyun placed a chair to prevent them from entering.

They let them in after they showed a funny talent and they started with the games. Kihyun couldn’t stop thinking about what happened; his eyes avoided his boyfriend while he did funny things and he tried not to show it that much but it was impossible. In the middle of the shooting, he changed his tactic and started staring at Changkyun with his scariest glare, watching his reactions. Kihyun knew he was trying hard for him to forgive him. Hyungwon wasn’t mad anymore though his case was different. The main vocalist felt truly hurt; the younger changed them for Minhyuk after agreeing to team up with them! That wasn’t something he could easily let go.

In the last game, Kihyun did his best to take Changkyun out first and he achieved it. From that moment, the maknae had a sad expression on his face and he looked like a cute puppy. The vocalist knew he regretted it but he didn’t care, he just kept on playing. Jooheon won in the end and, after ending the episode, they went home.

It was already dark outside and the members automatically fell asleep on the van. Kihyun sat next to Hyungwon and Changkyun chose the back seat with Jooheon. The other two were already snoring when the orange haired decided to softly speak. “Hyung” he whispered, gently patting his shoulder to then caress his arm. “Hey, I’m sorry” he added but Kihyun just turned to look at the window, taking his arm away.

“Don’t touch me” the elder replied, closing his eyes to pretend he would sleep. He couldn’t sleep when he was angry but he was good at pretending.

“Come on, it was just for the show, you already know that” Changkyun tried again, standing up to look at him with his puppy eyes. “I love you” he whispered, pecking his head and only managing to make Kihyun push his face away.

“I said don’t.touch.me.” the main vocalist stayed in that position and heard his boyfriend moving backwards to return to his seat.

The dorm was dark when they arrived. They all left their shoes over the door and went to their respective bedrooms to change. They took turns to use the bathroom and quickly went to bed. Changkyun threw him a couple of guilty glances to make him understand he was feeling terrible and Kihyun contemplated the idea of forgiving him. __‘Maybe I was a little harsh’__  he thought though it was too late when he decided to talk. The lights were already off and he couldn’t see if his boyfriend was still awake. __‘I’ll talk to him in the morning’__  he closed his eyes and fell immediately asleep due to his extreme exhaustion.

 

The next morning, something woke him up. Kihyun couldn’t figure out what it was until he turned around, finding Changkyun there, hugging him securely from behind. “I’m sorry” he whispered and his voice was about to crack. “Don’t hate me” he added, burying his face on Kihyun’s shoulder. “I feel really bad, please forgive me” he begged and the elder’s heart softened. He couldn’t resist all that cuteness. The rapper was in the verge of crying so he turned around, holding him close to his body. The elder caressed the orange, messy bangs and pecked his forehead lovingly. “I” Changkyun paused to let out a chocked sob and Kihyun panicked a bit. “I l-love you” he whispered against his chest and he couldn’t stop himself anymore. The vocalist locked their lips in an apologetic kiss. He felt guilty now too and he wanted to fix things.

Maybe he was a little harsh the day before but Changkyun needed to understand how much it hurt him. Minhyuk had been betraying them the whole day and he thought the younger wouldn’t. It broke his heart to see him running away because he trusted him too much. Kihyun was also tired; very tired. They were doing a lot of things lately and he couldn’t rest much. His humor was unstable and he knew Changkyun wasn’t any better. “I love you too” he said and couldn’t help to cry too.

It was the stupidest fight ever and it was kind of silly how they both ended up crying for a game. Tiredness affected the both of them a lot and they became oversensitive every time that happened. Having a boyfriend in his group wasn’t something easy but they hardly fought. They had a healthy relationship and they loved each other a lot. They were all day long together but they gave space to each other like any normal couple and they enjoyed their time alone too. It was good to miss each other for a while so they could crave for the other’s company.

The both of them cried there for long minutes until their cries turned to sniffs and their shaky bodies calmed down. Their hearts lowered their pace little by little and their arms squeezed each other, not letting go. “I promise I’ll never do something like that again” Changkyun parted a bit to stare into his red and puffy eyes. The rapper was in the same state and he couldn’t help to peck his lips lovingly. “I was only trying to make it funny but it was stupid... I’m really sorry, hyung” he kept on going but Kihyun shook his head.

“It’s fine” he kissed his lips once again, not getting enough. “I was sensitive and you surprised me... I’m sorry I got so mad at you... I felt betrayed and I was so damn tired I overreacted...” he apologized too, feeling the need of it.

“I was tired too” Changkyun hugged him tightly once more. Kihyun knew the younger had his eyes closed and he could feel his body relaxing more and more. That was the moment he realized the rapper probably didn’t sleep at all and he felt even more guilty.

“Kkung” Kihyun called him by his nickname to reassure he wasn’t mad anymore. “Did you sleep last night?” he asked, even if he already knew the answer.

“I couldn’t” the orange haired yawned. “Can I cuddle you to sleep?” he added and Kihyun smiled, squeezing him hard.

“Sure, baby. I love you” Kihyun whispered in his ear and turned around so Changkyun could hug hum from behind. The latter circled his waist with his slim arms and he could feel his soft breath against his nape. He then felt lips pressing on his sensitive skin and he shivered lightly to then chuckle.

“I’m sorry again” the maknae spoke against his nape. “I’ll never betray your trust, never again” he said and Kihyun grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers to let him know everything was fine. “I love you, Kihyunnie-hyung” the elder smiled toothlessly, feeling at peace again.

They both fell asleep after that, waking up hours later by the noise of the other members walking around the dorm to do their different activities. They stayed on the bed kissing for a while until Minhyuk entered the bedroom and interrupted them. They didn’t care about anything anymore. They had each other and, even if they had tiny fights from time to time, they were extremely happy.


End file.
